Wakeup call
by Neizpaust
Summary: What a way to start the day… Santana wakes up to something unusual. Smut, Santana girl!peen, Brittana


**Title:** Wakeup call

**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** smut, girl!peen Santana, light bondage

**Fandom:** Glee

**Summary:** What a way to start the day... Santana wakes up to something unusual

**Notes:** Written for 'Watermelon'.

The first thing Santana realizes as she struggles to open her eyes is the stiffness she can feel up and down her muscles. Now, Santana Lopez, not a morning person in the slightest, decides that the best solution is to roll right over and go back to sleep. She was used to muscle pains - she had to be, being one of _the best_ cheerleaders on the cheerios - but that didn't mean she liked it. Rolling over, she attempts to roll over and cuddle into her girlfriend, only to discover that the bed is rather cold, and her arms just won't budge. Opening her eyes at long last, she looks around to see the tanned, blonde beauty sitting on the end of the bed and looking at her, blue eyes hiding that all-too-familiar look of unbridled lust.

And then she realizes why her arms are seemingly unresponsive.

The feeling of cold metal against her wrists is clue number one, clue number two is the fact that when she tries to move her arms, they get tighter and make a loud 'clink' against the bars of the bed. Well, this was certainly a different start to the morning than usual.

"Your parents are out." Brittany's voice is barely masking a husky tone, that's a sure sign that she's turned on. So is Santana, ever so slightly, but she's not going to admit that just yet. The cool of the room is settling on her chest, leaving her to wonder just how the sneaky blonde managed to get her nightshirt off AND handcuff her to the bed without her waking up. Surely she didn't sleep that heavily? At least she was left with some decency, still wearing the inappropriately tight, lacy and ultimately pointless pair of underwear that was designed more to look good than do anything practical. Still, she loved the way they made her feel. Wriggling her hips, the friction of the lace against her most sensitive parts makes a small sigh escape from her lips.

Brittany moves and suddenly she's all Santana can see. Her face is up close, her warm breath puffing over Santana's face and softly ruffling her hair, while the other girl's hair is tickling the Latina's face. It sends a shiver down her spine, and she can feel the rest of her girlfriend's body all too clearly. Brittany's breasts are resting on her own, the soft flesh pushing down on her own as she curves her back and shifts, her legs tightening around the restrained girl's hips and her – oh, she's naked – pussy brushing against the now awfully restricting lace of her panties. She knows what's going to happen, and she can feel her arousal slowly building, pooling in her lower stomach like a growing fire. Brittany hasn't even touched her yet, not really, and she's ready to go.

Santana knows exactly what she'd do if her hands were free, grab the other girl and pull her in for a kiss that's all teeth and tongue, make it as difficult as possible for the other to resist her. But all she can do is wish.

As soon as Brittany's lips are upon hers, Santana doesn't hold back. She slides her tongue into the other girl's mouth, flicking her tongue against the other but as soon as she does, all contact is lost. Brittany sits up, straddling her and Santana curses the panties in the way, stopping her from fucking the other despite being nearly helpless in the situation. Instead, she whines;

"Britt!" She rocks her hips, trying to rub her rapidly growing length against that warmth that's _right there_ but so far at the same time. Brittany tuts, a devilish smile growing on her face and she moves away, off to the side as she starts to pepper harsh bites onto Santana's neck.

"Yes, San?" Her tone of voice says that she knows _exactly_ why the brown-haired girl is whining her name, but that she just wants to hear her say it. Scowling, Santana buttons her mouth, but it's not like that for long as Brittany returns her mouth to better things. The bites turn into tiny, soft little butterfly kisses that move down her collarbone and to her already hard nipples. Brittany bites, more than a little too hard, and her hips automatically jump, trying to rub against something, anything to release some of the pressure. These panties are now far too tight and straining to contain her hard-on. A glance downwards, and the blonde can't contain her glee at what she sees. "Already?"

"Yes, already!" Santana snaps in reply, her frustration at not being touched projecting the only way it can – through her voice. Brittany's hand sneaks down, all the way down her quivering stomach muscles and Santana nearly explodes as she feels the other girl's fingers at the edge of her panties. In one quick motion, the pants are tugged downwards, not completely off but enough to free her erection. The cold air is a great contrast, cooling down the heat radiating from her, but it provides no relief, not of the kind she wants anyway. Then, much to her chagrin, Brittany's hand rests teasingly on her hip, not close enough to rub against her hand, or her arm, or anything. Santana wants to beg, but it's so not her style so she stays quiet, trying to instruct the other girl with her glare. For all the difference it makes, Brittany might as well be blind. Once more she tugs on the nipple in her mouth before pulling back and surveying her work. Nothing's more beautiful than her girlfriend, flushed and panting and horny and oh so wanting but unable to take what she wants. And Santana's never wanted it more than she wants it right now. She would give anything to have the feeling of Brittany's wetness around her, to see the blonde moan and whimper and see that face she makes when she comes...

Brit's next move is downwards, and Santana cops a good eyeful of her body as she moves, slowly raking her eyes down from her breasts, her stomach and resting on what she can see hidden between legs that seem to go on forever. And in a flash, Brittany is back on the bed, nestled between Santana's legs, her face so close, so, so close to Santana's neglected cock. In one move, there's heat. There's Brit's mouth wrapped around Santana's cock, taking it all the way down to the base in one smooth move. She bobs her head, dragging the flat of her tongue up and down the tender underside and her teeth gently scrape against the head, driving Santana absolutely wild. Her arms pull against the handcuffs, trying pointlessly to move them and grab the blonde hair and make her go so much faster than the slow snail's pace she's currently on.

Brittany's face is flushed, her cheeks bright as she raises her head to look her girlfriend in the eyes as she sucks like an expert, Santana doesn't even know when she got so good, all she knows is that she doesn't want it to stop. Ever.

All too soon it does stop, and Santana's moans are replaced by needy noises that are an attempt at making Brittany return to what she was doing.

"Close your eyes." The words are barely out for half a second before Santana's done exactly that, eyes screwed shut. She'd do anything right now to get off, blindly follow any orders without even a second thought because the pressure, the throbbing, it's unbearable. She wants to fuck something. Something of Brittany's. She wasn't too fussed about whether it was her mouth, her pussy or, hell, even her ass, anything would do. It's not like Santana to be so under Brittany's thumb, usually she was the one in control of every aspect. The warmth returns, along with a weight and a loud moan falls from the brunette's mouth as she realizes what's happening. She opens her eyes, almost cumming as she sees Brittany riding her. Brittany's hips move in minute motions, rocking back and forth and back and forth on Santana's cock and she loves it. They both do. Brit leans forward, planting her hands on the other girl's chest and pinching her nipples as she moves. The wet, warm heat of Brit's pussy is all too familiar, and Santana knows that she won't be able to last long. She starts to match the pace set by the girl in control, thrusting her hips up as Brittany bears down, slipping into a comfortable rhythm for the pair of them. Each thrust feels better than the last, and she keeps trying to pull her wrists free, as futile as it is. Brittany's eyes flutter shut slowly, her moans become breaths and Santana knows that they're both as close as each other. A few more thrusts is all it takes and the blonde comes undone, moaning loudly as her muscles clench around Santana's cock, hotter and wetter than ever.

"Santana!" That final cry is what sets Santana off and she moans deeply, hips snapping up one final time as the pressure becomes blindingly white, too much for her to cope with. She cums, filling up Brit in a few spurts and then goes completely limp against the sheets, sweaty all over and feeling like she's stuck to the sheets. Brittany sighs and collapses next to Santana, chest rising and falling quickly as she tries to regain her breath after getting off, and one hand blindly gropes for the catch to release Santana's wrists from the cuffs. As soon as they're free, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany and pulls the other girl close, unable to speak. She's not sure if she's annoyed that she was restrained like that, or happy because it's brought a twist to an otherwise unimportant morning.

Brittany mumbles something, and although it's unintelligible, Santana knows what it is purely from routine. She smiles and plants a soft kiss onto her girlfriend's lips, returning the sentiment. "I love you too, Brit."


End file.
